gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snugeez
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Honkers Gentlemen's Club page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 21:49, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Image policy --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:25, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright Snugeez (talk) 08:38, November 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Page Naming Just Parsons Rehabilitation Center. Also, do you really live in Kazakhstan? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and No, in the U.S. haha. Snugeez (talk) 10:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, where did you get the idea to put that you live in Kazakhstan? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:51, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Its a reference to Borat. Snugeez (talk) 10:57, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's why I asked. It's one of my favourite films of all time. In fact, the profile picture on my computer profile is Borat and so is the one on my Twitter account. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Really? haha awesome :D Snugeez (talk) 20:20, January 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Removing Name Yeah, you go into source mode and remove the thing saying "thumb". You then do something like this: Instead of it saying: File:example.jpg|thumb It should say something like: File:example.jpg|right|150px Both of these with around them btw. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hey Cloud I already put it on redirect and put four tildes after you left a message okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 04:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply It's a glitch. Wikia are working on a fix. It's a lot better than it was originally at the moment but a few images are still glitched. Tom Talk 19:50, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ATM Robberies Hey Snugeez. I think the page ATM Robberies should be merged with Random Events since it is a Random Event. Let me know what you think. ( ) 16:21, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Agreed. Snugeez (talk) 23:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: If the guy says they are gone, then they are. What I've been doing is going onto the missing images and clicking replace. I then type in the exact file name of that image into google images and it is there. So, I just re-upload that one. That is the only way I know of so far. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Audio Problems Hey Snugeez. To begin with, the audio file is not even visible. All I can see is the speaker image and the quotation images. ( ) 05:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea that is what I am seeing too. Report this to an admin at least. ( ) 13:17, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Audio Let me start by asking you a question. Where is the computer/laptop that you are using to edit? School, library, home e.g. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) About the Cargobob Blackout25 here, I never saw that TPE Cargobob, I only remember him stealing a regular one in "Cargobob" and using the Jetsam one in "Monkey Business". I had to buy one. Anyway, we can change it back if you can tell me how and where he got that Cargobob. Sorry for any inconvinience (And for my English, I'm Brazilian). Thanks for consulting anyway. Blackout25 (talk) 23:00, April 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Getaway Vehicle Well, that image I put there is the same image that mission has on Social Club. And all the GTA V missions here have head images taken from there. Switch101 (talk) 20:18, April 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image Hey i saw you left a message asking about how i get my images. I use an ElGato game capture card, really good device! It records and can take screenshots. Youcata (talk) 19:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I use the default settings that came with the ElGato, besides of the Audio and Mic sound that i had to change for livestreams/videos. Not sure why you are having problems. Can you upload a screenshot so that i can take a look? Youcata (talk) 17:55, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I use the screenshot button: http://gyazo.com/af55ae45e1beb80c72aa68145cf792db i rarely go to the Edit menu. ;) Youcata (talk) 22:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Youcata (talk) 15:02, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Here is an image, sorry for taking so long :/ http://gyazo.com/07fecb31fd46c381f951d7323cea4dd5 My ElGato language is in Portuguese but i guess you can understand the settings. Youcata (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Now i see the difference! http://gyazo.com/01fdf6f0d01aaf4fe6a0a19d48341c52 I just don´t know why on 720p i get better quality than you on 1080p :P Maybe the console does not run 1080p or something. Youcata (talk) 23:08, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: I know. That's why I added the tag in the first place. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:36, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you One upon a time I requested that somebody upload a new image for the Huntley S. The deed was done, but I never expressed my gratitude, so forgive my tardiness, but thank you for the new images, much appreciated. JBanton (Talk | ) 09:02, June 21, 2014 (UTC) North Chumash Hey Snugeez! Anyway, I find that spacing quite weird too. I looked into the page's source mode while editing and there's no space at all! Anyway, I would suggest telling The Tom or another admin about it. ( ) 19:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Hey Tom The page is unlocked now. Tom Talk 17:12, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure - no problem, but may I ask what do you want to add? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, nevermind. I just saw the replay of the other B'Crat. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Another idiot You are another fool who is trying to edit the Feltzer page mentioning that it is based on the Mercedes-Benz SLK instead of the SL BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 10:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I never claimed anything; your last summary for your edit to the page was confusing Snugeez (talk) 10:37, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sonic The Hedgehog and Fedora answer Hey Snug,actually I had played Sonic The Hedgehog game when I was 7-8 years old.I do not wear a Fedora because I'm a Malaysian.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 11:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) smh no i didnt it sux i played all the strangers missions for all 3 characters and tried calling everyone on the phone but nothing still i got nothing else to do this is a problem smh gta5 blitz no i didnt it sux i played all the strangers missions for all 3 characters and tried calling everyone on the phone but nothing still i got nothing else to do this is a problem Submit a form to Rockstar Support, and btw, when you do so, use proper grammar and spelling to ensure that your problem is taken care of, or else they will not help you. Snugeez (talk) 05:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Vespucci Movie Masks image That image was taken for the Space Monkey page, it doesn't include the store itself, just its signage. I'm pretty sure I have a decent image of the full store in my "stock", just need to find it. :). smurfy (coms) 05:03, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Looks good to me. Feel free to replace my Space Monkey and remove the Images Needed template. smurfy (coms) 05:31, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Whoops? I assume deleting other's comments here was accidental? I have reverted, please re-do your comment without deleting the other 2. smurfy (coms) 03:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC)